


energy

by iferbug



Series: dnf oneshots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Beta, Short, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), yes they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iferbug/pseuds/iferbug
Summary: quick dnf drabble, they cuddlin! its very soft!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: dnf oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953856
Kudos: 150





	energy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping, i have 2 big projects in the work but GOD i crave more genuine fluff of these two 

it felt all too early in the morning to be awake, hell, even the sun was just barely on time on its way through once twilight. the colour red creeped onto georges cheeks as dimples formed, smiling and slurring a mumbled "mornin' " the best he could.

uncomfortably, george wiggled his way down their bed and reached for the skies with all limbs. crisp cracks filled the air, "big stretch hm?" dream exasperated fondly, sat up and looking down at the boy next to him. george's hair was sticking up in all possible directions, the outer corners of his eyes wet from waking up too soon for their liking and limbs in silly mangled formations.

the brunette shuffled his way up using his elbows and fixed his boxers from being tugged down with the blanket as he moved. sat up with his knees to his chest, dream couldn't resist it.

he squished his pale cheeks between his own two lightly tanned freckled hands. george paid no attention, "look" his light blue eyes fixated, he ran his pointer finger over dreams forearm, "the sleep demon got you"

the blonde shook his head and let out a smiling huff. "sleep demon? where'd you get that from pup?" dream silently reminded himself when he wasn't infatuated to add  _ sleep demon  _ to the notes in his phone, titled ' _ george being george _ '

small pink marks littered his skin in randomly sized lines, clearly from the thick blankets george insisted on purchasing, for the better or worse. they reminded dream of the beach he went to as a child, rich blue and enveloping with odd yet comforting warmth.

he replied with a "mmhm" (an i-dunno in hums), tapping over the faint indents with full attention and upturned lips. after a few moments of sinking into georges tiny yet impossibly affectionate taps on his arm, it was halted by dream intertwining hands with him. 

georges veins were so obvious, popping out in the slightest with a pretty blue colour. they ran across his skin like threads and dream often liked to chase where they'd begin and end. grazing his acutely chapped lips against pale knuckles, dream whispered "i think" he kissed his exposed forehead "its time" and again "for bed" 

a frustrated noise erupted from georges throat, hanging his head low before colliding with dream's chest "but we jus' wuh..." he mumbled, eyes heavy and almost completely sewn shut.

dream began rubbing back and forth with his free hand on georges back, up and down his spine before circling intricate patterns "you gonna finish that pup?"

clearly not as george tugged at dreams loose fitted shirt, shuffling again to sit sideways on his lap and tucking his head beneath dream's. scratching lightly at his scalp, george melted into dreams touch, nudging against his head to bitten finger nails.


End file.
